Space—Backspace
by FlooKim88
Summary: Kalau dulu Ino menekan tombol ' Space ' hingga merentangkan banyak jarak. Kali ini Ino akan menekan tombol ' Backspace ' sebanyak mungkin hingga jarak itu ditiadakan oleh takdir Tuhan. Bisakah ia? [ShikaIno Remake—sekuel of Undo—Redo]


**Space** – **Backspace**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : AU , Romance , and OOC .**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Ooc , Typo(s) , and more Flashback.**

 ** _For Event Road to ShikaIno Fan Days : Come back to me._**

 **Sekuel of Undo – Redo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

Angin musim gugur berhembus lebih kencang dari hari-hari sebelumnya terlebih lagi saat ini warna biru langit telah disapu hitam pekatnya malam yang kian larut, menambah kesan dingin yang dapat dirasakan dengan mudah oleh pori-pori kulit setiap orang. Akan tetapi gadis bermata aquamarine itu masih tetap setia duduk di atas sebuah ayunan berbentuk bulat yang tergantung di beranda kamarnya sembari melamunkan beberapa hal.

Sosok berkepala pirang yang masih terdiam diposisinya sejak satu jam lebih itu menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, tak sepatutnya ia bertingkah seperti gadis yang baru patah hati seperti ini sementara sebentar lagi ia akan bertunangan dengan _kekasihnya._

Ya . . . kekasihnya.

Pria bermata obsidian, berkulit porselen, dan seorang pelukis handal yang sudah bersamanya selama tiga tahun ini. Shimura Sai –Pria yang ' mungkin ' ia cintai.

Keraguan membayangi Ino sedemikian rupa, cemas, gundah, dan segala macamnya yang sanggup membuatnya sesak napas. Padahal saat ia menerima lamaran Sai sebulan yang lalu Ino tak memiliki keraguan sedikitpun. Ia yakin –sangat yakin malah- bahwa ia memang mencintai Sai sepenuhnya. Seutuhnya.

Namun apa benar demikian?

Saat kalimat itu terlontar didalam kepalanya, Ino jadi semakin ragu melanjutkan ini semua. Mendadak hatinya gelisah setiap harinya, apalagi tanggal pertunangannya yang jatuh pada tanggal dua november nanti hanya tinggal seminggu lebih terhitung dari hari ini.

Ahh ya, bicara soal hari ini.

Ino mengusap layar smartphone digenggamannya, layar benda persegi itupun menyala menampilkan wallpaper yang merupakan potret dua orang anak berumur sekitar delapan tahun yang tengah tertawa bahagia. Foto itu diambil belasan tahun yang lalu, saat perayaan ulang tahun yang diadakan keluaga Ino dan keluarga anak laki-laki berambut nanas, bermata kelam, dan pemalas yang bernama Shikamaru tersebut di Okinawa.

Ulangtahun mereka berdua memang hanya terpaut sehari dibulan yang sama, dan saat itu menurut Ino itu adalah kebetulan yang luar biasa –sangat luar biasa, sementara Shikamaru hanya menganggapnya sebuah kebetulan tanpa ada embel-embel dibelakangnya.

 _" Kebetulan ya kebetulan, bukan takdir apalagi keajaiban. Tak perlu dibesar-besarkan! dasar merepotkan,"_

Saat itu kata-kata Shikamaru membuatnya menangis keras, entah kenapa kata-katanya bisa melukai hati Ino, hanya saja sepertinya Shikamaru tak menyukai keberadaan Ino disekitarnya.

Shikamaru selalu menyebutnya 'merepotkan', 'berisik' , 'menyusahkan' , dan segala sesuatu yang menyatakan ketidaksukaan. Di hari-hari selanjutnya setelah pulang dari okinawa, Ino memilih menghindari Shikamaru, tidak menyapa, berbicara, ataupun bertatap mata dengannya.

Selang sepuluh hari kemudian Shikamaru baru datang menemuinya bersama Ibunya, Ino hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh saat Shikamaru sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

 _" Hei, aku minta maaf ," katanya datar, sedatar layar televisi yang sebenarnya dari tadi tengah asyik dipandangi Ino._

Mana ada sih orang yang minta maaf seperti itu ? tapi karena Shikamaru yang melakukannya, Ino mau tak mau memaafkannya juga pada akhirnya.

Dan saat ini, hal yang dulunya Ino sebut-sebut sebagai keajaiban jatuh pada hari ini.

Hari ini adalah ulangtahun pria itu, Ino sudah mengirimkan hadiah untuknya bersamaan dengan undangan pertunangannya nanti dari dua minggu yang lalu, dan kalau tak ada hambatan seharusnya pagi ini kiriman itu sudah sampai ditangan Shikamaru.

Tapi apa pria itu ingat kalau esok adalah hari ulangtahunnya?

Ino hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumannya " mungkin ia lupa," katanya tak yakin.

Pria itu tak mungkin mau bersusah payah mengingat hal sepele seperti itu kan?

Ya, Pria itu. . .

Pria yang dulunya selalu berputar disisi Ino setiap saat.

Tidak.

Bukan hanya disisinya, namun juga dipikirannya, terlebih lagi didalam hatinya . . .

Hati seorang . . . Yamanaka Ino.

Bahkan hingga saat inipun, Ino masih merasakannya.

Rasa sayang yang melekat teramat dalam padanya.

Ino menghela napas pasrah, kali ini fokusnya kembali pada ponsel pintarnya.

Jemari Ino berpindah menekan ikon berwarna biru dengan huruf ' F ' besar sebagai lambangnya, dan tanpa menunggu lama Ino sudah terhubung pada akun sosial medianya dengan mudah.

Ino mengetik nama pria tersebut di mesin pencari, menunggunya beberapa detik saat ikon bundar menujukan loading itu muncul didepan matanya sampai akhirnya akun dengan nama ' Nara Shikamaru ' itu terbuka dilayar ponselnya.

Dengan lincah jari jemari Ino menelusuri setiap kabar yang ada di akun itu, ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan aktivitas yang dulunya sering ia lakukan ini. Isinya hanya beberapa jadwal semester dan jadwal kuliah yang di tandai oleh teman-temannya , beberapa foto yang menunjukan aktivitas Shikamaru bersama teman-temannya disana, dan akun bernama ' Sabaku Kankurou ' yang paling banyak bertandang di akun milik Shikamaru.

Ino tertawa kecil saat melihat foto berisikan empat orang pria –yang salah satunya adalah Shikamaru- disebuah kedai masakan china. Didalam foto tersebut pria berambut merah bertato ' AI ' nampak menunjukan ekspresi kesal yang tertahan pada sosok berambut coklat –yang Ino kenali adalah Sabaku Kankurou- yang tengah memasangkan bando kelinci di kepala pria berambut merah tadi sembari menampakan ekspresi puas di wajahnya, diseberangnya ada Shikamaru yang bersandar di sofa dengan mata tertutup menghadap kearah kamera, wajahnya penuh dengan gambar kumis kucing dan beberapa bulatan yang cukup besar disana-sini, dan disisinya . . . ada seorang gadis berambut pirang gelap yang memegang spidol hitam sembari tersenyum lebar.

Cepat-cepat Ino menggeser layar ponselnya, bermaksud melihat foto-foto selanjutnya tanpa mau memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya soal gadis itu. Namun foto selanjutnya yang Ino dapati adalah potret kebersamaan Shikamaru dan gadis itu lagi disebuah Museum Tua Sunagakure.

Di foto itu, gadis bermata virdian berparas cantik itu tampak merangkul Shikamaru sembari menunjukan tanda peace dengan kedua jarinya dan tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menatap malas kearah kamera.

Mendadak hati Ino berubah gamang, rasanya ia mengenali gadis itu –entah dimana tapi Ino tau ia pernah melihatnya. Payah! Ia memang selalu kalah dalam urusan mengingat sesuatu.

Ino menekan kotak komentar, lalu tabel huruf muncul memenuhi sebagian layarnya.

" Dia kekasihmu ya, Shika~ "

Ino segera menghapus kalimatnya. Bagaimana kalau jawabannya 'Iya'.

Tapi kenapa memangnya kalau jawabannya memang iya?

Toh, Ino tak perlu mempermasalahkannya kan?

Jari lentik Ino kembali menuliskan kalimat baru dikotak komentar tersebut.

" Hei Shika , kau tak mau mengenalkannya padaku?,"

Ino menghapusnya kembali.

Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri sembari menatap lurus ke direksi dihadapannya, dimana beranda kamar milik Shikamaru yang terlihat remang-remang karena tak adanya satupun cahaya penerangan.

Biasanya Shikamaru akan duduk menyandar di pagar berandanya, menemaninya saat Ino susah tidur seperti saat ini ditengah malam dulu.

Dulu, sebelum semua hal berubah seperti sekarang.

Aaah!

Ino ingat sekarang siapa gadis itu, namanya Sabaku Temari.

Kakak kelas Ino.

Murid pertukaran pelajar yang mewakili Suna dan dikabarkan dekat dengan Shikamaru.

Jadi, itu sebabnya Shikamaru mau kuliah disana ya?

Ino berdiri dari posisi duduknya, ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja daripada harus memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Shikamaru. Namun pemikiran itu lenyap saat ia mendapati laptopnya yang dalam kondisi _stand-by_ diatas meja kayu berpelitur disudut ruangan. Mengikuti intuisinya yang terkadang terlalu tajam akhirnya Ino memilih duduk diatas kursi sembari menyalakan laptopnya.

Ia berpikir untuk _men-download_ dorama terbaru yang kemarin belum sempat ia tonton di bioskop bersama sahabat berambut merah mudanya –Haruno Sakura. Atau membaca _fanfiction_ terbaru yang ia minati dengan pair dari manga dan anime kesukaanya. Atau mengedit fotonya bersama Sai diliburan musim panas lalu . . . atau . . . atau . . .

Terlalu banyak kata 'atau' yang memenuhi benaknya hingga tak ada satupun yang dapat Ino realisasikan. Akhirnya ia kembali membuka akun sosial medianya, menekan kotak pilihan obrolan dikiri pojok layarnya dan kembali menuliskan nama Shikamaru di mesin pencari.

 **" Hei Shika~**

 **Kau menerima kadoku?,"**

.

.

Backspace

.

.

Ino menekan tombol itu kuat-kuat hingga kotak inbox yang tadinya memiliki tulisan kembali kosong.

 **" Apa kabar kau nanas?,"**

.

.

Space

.

.

 **" Kapan kau pulang "**

.

.

Backpace

.

.

 **" Shikkaa~~ "**

.

.

Space

.

.

Tanpa sadar Ino telah menekan tombol itu terlalu kuat hingga mengakibatkan spasi yang terentang begitu banyak, lalu ketika mengetahui tingkahnya yang seperti orang kurang kerjaan, Ino mengeluh pelan.

" Aah, jaraknya terlalu banyak," ujarnya kemudian dan Ino menekan tombol backspace cepat-cepat hingga kotak putih itu kembali kosong.

" Haah~,"

Iris langit itu tertutup, menyembunyikan diri dari rasa penat yang ia hadapi. Lalu kemudian pikiran Ino tergelitik pada tingkahnya tadi. Dua tombol tadi satu sama lain memang berjauhan, namun keduanya saling berhubungan. Satu sama lain sama-sama memiliki perbedaan, namun memiliki satu kesamaan.

Jarak.

Keduanya mampu menciptakan apa yang disebut sebagai jarak.

Jarak ya?

Ino membuka kedua kelopak matanya kembali.

Ia dan Shikamarupun memiliki rentang jarak yang makin membesar.

Jarak yang berawal dari lima tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Jarak yang mengubah semuanya.

.

.

.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

 _" Hei Pig!," seruan bernada nyaring itu menembus indra pendengaranya. Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, apa telinga Ino setuli itu sampai-sampai sepagi ini Sakura sudah menggunakan kekuatan super-mega-ultra-suaranya hanya untuk menegurnya seperti itu. Ino bahkan baru saja sampai diruang kelasnya dan salam pagi yang ia terima mengalahkan nyaringnya suara pidato kepala sekolah mereka Jiraiya yang rutin ia dengar pada hari senin saat upacara._

 _" Fyyyuuhh," Ino mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu meniupnya dan memindahkannya ketelinga kanan dan kiri miliknya berulang-ulang._

 _" Kau mendengarku tidak sih Ino?,"_

 _" Uuuh iya, iya, ada apa sih forehead?,"_

 _" Katakan padaku," nada suara Sakura terdengar menyelidik. Mata emerlad itu menyipit sedemikan rupa, menyisakan radar berbahaya seorang jurnalis yang gila akan berita._

 _Duh, baru sepagi ini masa sudah mau menggosip? yang benar saja donk._

 _Batin Ino sweatdrop._

 _" Apa?," Ino menempatkan diri di bangku kosong di samping Sakura, meletakkan tasnya diatas meja lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis berambut bubble merah muda itu._

 _" Kau tau tidak kalau Shikamaru tengah digosipkan memiliki WIL oleh semua orang,"_

 _" WIL?," beo Ino tak mengerti._

 _Sakura mengangguk pasti. " beri tahu aku siapa dia, Ino. Aku akan membantumu melabraknya," ujarnya dengan nada bersemangat._

 _" Apa maksudmu sih Sakura?,"_

 _" Bukannya kau tengah diselingkuhi oleh rusa itu?,"_

 _" Haah , heii , heiii , " Ino mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura. " kau mengantuk ya?,"_

 _" INO!," tak lama kemudian gadis bercepol dua memasuki ruang kelas dengan keributan yang hampir sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura beberapa saat lalu._

 _" APA?," tanya Ino terperanjat, ia bahkan sampai berdiri dari duduknya. Ten ten segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu._

 _" Ini," katanya sembari menyerahkan tumpukkan buku-buku diatas meja belajar Ino. " bacalah semuanya, ada guides cara melabrak selingkuhan juga. Aku meminjam semuanya dari perpustakaan umum,"_

 _Ino makin menatap tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi mengingat ia memang tak masuk sekolah hampir satu minggu lebih karena terserang gejala tifus. Dan baru hari ini ia diizinkan kembali ke sekolah oleh pihak rumah sakit._

 _" Apa sih maksud kalian? ada apa dengan Shikamaru? WIL itu apa? kenapa kau menyuruhku membaca buku-buku ini sih?," teriaknya gusar._

 _" Kau jangan melimpahkan kesalahan Shikamaru pada kita donk Pig," Sakura malah menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino prihatin._

 _" Kami akan mendukungmu kok Ino," Ten ten tersenyum kecut sembari mengusap-usap punggung Ino dan itu kian menaikkan tension meter gadis bermahkota pirang itu dengan cepat._

 _PLAK._

 _Dalam satu kedipan mata rasa sakit sudah membekas pada kening Sakura dan Ten ten._

 _" Aaaaarrgghhhhhh,"_

 _" Jelaskan. Sekarang. Juga!,"_

Semuanya berawal saat itu, Ino dan Shikamaru yang memang dekat dan selalu bersama sejak mereka dibangku SD itu dikabarkan pacaran dan keduanya tampak _harmonis_ dan _langgeng_.

Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, hanya saja Shikamaru yang memang tak pernah terlihat bersama gadis lain selain Ino patutlah jika mereka menyangka keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Berbagi bekal bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama, pulang dan pergi bersama , dari sudut pandang siapapun –bahkan orang buta sekalipun- semua orang pasti menyangka bahwa keduanya memang menjalin hubungan khusus. Namun pendapat itu dipatahkan saat Inuzuka Kiba memotret Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur dibawah pohon mapple sembari bersandar dibahu seorang kakak kelas yang merupakan murid pertukaran pelajar dan mengunggahnya di akun sosial media miliknya.

Dan kehebohanpun terjadi, wanita bernama Sabaku Temari itu disebut-sebut sebagai Wanita Idaman Lain oleh semua orang dan –well nama Ino pun mau tak mau ikut terseret.

 _" Apa-apaan berita itu ? kenapa aku tetap dibawa-bawa sih ? bukannya sudah ku tegaskan kalau aku dan Shikamaru bukan sepasang kekasih,"_

 _Teriak Ino kesal, sudah lebih dari seminggu dan semua orang tetap meributkan masalah sepele ini. Ia mengaduk-aduk Cappuchino pesanannya sembari menggerutu ditemani Sakura yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Ten ten yang lagi menghabiskan cemilannya._

 _" Kenapa kau yang pusing sih Ino ? Shikamaru saja tak ambil pusing,"_

 _" Shikamaru malah tak tahu menahu Ten! Dia saja tak tahu kalau Kiba meng-upload fotonya di facebook , apalagi berita merepotkan seperti ini , ia kan lebih suka tidur daripada melakukan hal lain,"_

 _" Kau sendiri kenapa menghindari Shikamaru sih Pig ? kau bilang tak ada apa-apa kan, lalu kenapa sikapmu malah bertolak belakang?,"_

 _" Urusai forehead,"_

 _" Cobalah untuk mengoreksi dirimu sendiri, kau selama ini selalu menempel layaknya perangko pada Shikamaru sehingga tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan saat jauh darinya. Bagaimana rasanya? asing kan?," kata Sakura lagi, ia mengibaskan rambut merah mudanya sembari tertawa mengejek._

 _" Ya, ya, terus saja mentertawakanku, kau sendiri bagaimana hah? Bukannya si bodoh itu sekarang menjadi kekasihnya Nona Hyuuga eeh,"_

 _" Begitulah,"_

 _" Lalu bagaimana rasanya?," tanya Ten ten penasaran._

 _" Asing, aneh, dan yahh –aku terluka," balas Sakura sekenanya._

 _" Apa ? bagaimana bisa ? Memangnya kau menyukai Naruto, Sakura?,"_

 _" Entahlah Ino, selama ini ia disisiku. Jadi aku tak pernah mau kerepotan memikirkan tentang perasaanku pada si bodoh itu. Mungkin saja kau juga akan merasakannya. Bibirmu boleh mengatakan kalian hanyalah sahabat tapi," jeda sejenak saat Sakura menggerakan jari lentiknya menuju organnya yang berdetak dan menunjuknya " disini apa mengatakan hal yang sama ?,"_

 _Ino terpaku melihatnya, dan kemudian ia menggeleng pelan._

 _" Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Sakura? Aku tak mungkin mengatakannya lebih dulu kan ?,"_

 _Sakura menyeringai pelan " Cobalah mengambil jarak dan kau akan tahu Nona Ino,"_

Ino menyetujuinya, mengambil jarak pada sosok Shikamaru dengan harapan bahwa pria itu akan memahaminya dan ia akan memahami apa yang ada dihatinya. Namun hari demi hari , minggu demi minggu , hingga akhirnya sudah empat bulan lebih , dan hubungan antara Shikamaru dan Inopun semakin merenggang.

Shikamaru tak tahu,

Betapa seringnya Ino mengintip dari tirai pintu beranda miliknya, berharap Shikamaru akan keluar dan menyapanya meskipun itu tak mungkin karena selama ini Inolah yang duluan menganggu Shikamaru setiap malam dan mengajaknya mengobrol sampai larut.

Betapa seringnya Ino berputar-putar di depan pagar mansion Nara dipagi hari, menimbang apakah ia harus membangunkan pria itu atau tidak, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk segera berangkat saja.

Betapa seringnya Ino membawa banyak bekal untuk dibagi bersamanya dan hanya berakhir didalam tong sampah didepan kelasnya.

Betapa seringnya Ino memperhatikan sosok Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur pulas dibawah rindang pohon mapplenya.

Betapa sesaknya Ino menekan perasaan rindu didalam hatinya yang membuatnya tersiksa saat ia berjalan-jalan dipusat kota pada hari libur sendirian. Hal yang sering ia lakukan bersama Shikamaru.

Ia harus melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian.

Dan ia mulai terbiasa tanpa Shikamaru.

Lalu lambat laun posisi Shikamaru tersisih sedikit demi sedikit oleh keberadaan Sai. Pria bermata kelam itu selalu tampak care padanya.

Hal yang tak bisa ditampakkan oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sendiri sepertinya tak perduli.

Apa benar yang dikatakan Sakura saat itu?

 _" Setelah ku pikir-pikir Shikamaru itu selalu mengataimu merepotkan ya Pig ? Apa kau tak merasa terganggu,"_

 _Siang itu keduanya diberi tugas piket di perpustakaan menjelang libur panjang musim panas, padahal saat itu adalah tahun-tahun akhir mereka dibangku Smp._

 _" Memangnya kenapa forehead?,"_

 _" Yah, habisnya aneh saja kau tahu? Ia selalu berkata ' merepotkan ' tapi mau melakukan ini-itu kalau untukmu kan?,"_

 _" Entahlah , aku tak mau memikirkannya,"_

 _" Kalian ini sudah seperti pasangan suami istri yang menikah lama tau,"_

 _" Heii, apa-apaan sih kau forehead?,"_

 _Sakura terkikik " Yah, Shikamaru itu seperti suami yang bosan pada istrinya yang merepotkan,"_

Bosan.

Terganggu.

Apa eksistensinya memang menggangu sosok pemalas itu?

Terlebih kata-kata Sakura mengerogoti pikirannya selama ini.

 _" Ino, kau tahu tidak? Sedekat apapun kita dan sahabat pria kita, mereka akan melupakan kita saat sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Yahh, kau pasti mengertikan. Mereka akan lebih mementingkan kekasihnya ," saat itu memasuki musim semi tahun pertama di Sma, saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa Naruto telah berkencan dengan Hinata._

 _" Mana kutahu forehead, itu sih salahmu sendirikan selalu mengacuhkan Naruto,"_

 _" Shikamaru itu juga nantinya sama bodoh!,"_

 _" Ahh? yaahh apa boleh buat memangnya?,"_

 _" Dasar bodoh kau Pig!,"_

.

.

.

Jarak itu, semua ini, apa Ino bisa menghapusnya sekarang?

Terlambat.

Tombol spasi yang ia tekan sudah terlalu banyak hingga seberapa kuat ia menekan tombol ' Backspace ' semua hanya sia-sia saja.

Mata gadis berparas cantik itu bergelembung, menampakkan bening kristal yang memendar tertimpa cahaya yang berasal dari layar benda persegi dihadapannya.

Ino menangis.

Lagi dan lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Ino menangisi Shikamaru lagi.

Tak lama kemudian dering nada panggilan nampak menggema diruangan bernuansa ungu tersebut.

Ino menatap ponselnya yang sejak tadi terabaikan disisi laptopnya. Nama Sai tertera dilayar ponselnya, dan itu mampu membuat hati Ino diliputi perasaan gundah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan nada dering itu sampai dibatasnya menyala hingga akhirnya sudah tak ada lagi suara yang menganggu pendengarannya. Namun tak berlangsung lama nada dering ponselnya kembali terdengar, sepertinya Sai kembali menelponnya.

Ino hanya melihatnya sesaat dan kemudian membiarkan nada deringnya berbunyi tanpa ada niatan mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya itu, sampai didering yang ke tujuh Ino baru mengusap pola hijau dilayar ponselnya hingga menimbulkan imajiner seolah-olah itu adalah gelembung air.

" Hallo?,"

" . . . "

" Hallo Sai~kun?,"

" . . ."

" Sai~kun?,"

" . . . Ini aku, Ino,"

Hati Ino mendadak ngilu, ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari daun telinganya. Dan benar saja nama yang tertera disana bukanlah ' Sai ' melainkan ' Shikamaru '.

Aaah, sepertinya ponselnya menyindirnya sedemikian rupa. Bukankah apa yang dihatinya juga seperti itu. Ino meneguk savilanya sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ketelinganya.

" Ya , Shika?," tanyanya ragu.

" Selamat ulang tahun,"

" Ahh ne, terimakasih Shika,"

" Aku sudah menerima kadomu, Ino,"

" Benarkah, " nada suara Ino mulai rileks sekarang " bagaimana kau suka?,"

" Ya, aku sangat terkejut mendapatkannya,"

Nadanya terdengar dingin, Ino bisa merasakan bahwa pria itu sebenarnya enggan menghubunginya. Lalu untuk apa ia mau menelponnya ditengah malam seperti ini.

" Bagaimana kabarmu disana Shika? Apa kau baik-baik saja ? kapan kau pulang hmm,"

" Aku tak yakin aku bisa melakukannya dalam waktu dekat Ino," Shikamaru terdengar menghela napas diujung seberang sana " dan selamat atas pertunanganmu dan Sai,"

" . . . yaaah," Ino tampak menjawab dengan nada ragu " ahh selamat juga untukmu dan Temari, kalian benar-benar langgeng ya?,"

" Apa maksudmu mendokusai ,"

Ahh. Ini baru Shikamaru-'nya'. Ino tertawa kecil. " Ne Shika~, jadi itu alasanmu meninggalkanku disini ? kau berselingkuh dengannya? Kau meninggalkan wanita yang sangat mencintaimu ini karena dia?," tanya Ino dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sesedih mungkin.

Shikamaru tampak terdiam cukup lama " sebaiknya kau hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Ino,"

Ino mengangguk meskipun ia sadar lawan bicaranya itu tak dapat melihat responnya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya cukup lama. Menahan perasaan sentimentil yang kembali mempengaruhinya.

" Kalau kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, aku tak yakin apakah kamu bisa hadir dipertunanganmu nantinya,"

" Yaahh, aku tentu saja masih sayang nyawaku dengan tidak mengajak Temari berkelahi memperebutkanmu ne, Shika ," candanya sembari mencoba tertawa.

" Bukan Temari . . . ,"

" Hmm ," gumam Ino sembari menekuk lututnya keatas kursi, ia menumpukkan dagunya diatas lututnya sendiri " apa maksudmu?,"

"Bukan Temari , masalahnya adalah aku. Mungkin saja aku akan merebutmu dari Sai,"

" Benarkah ?," tanya Ino sembari tersenyum senang.

" Mungkin saja,"

Tawa hambar mengudara diruang besar Ino. Gadis itu sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya sendiri. " jangan bercanda Shika,"

" Aku serius Ino,"

" Huuh? kepalamu terantuk sesuatu ya saat tadi mau menelponku ?,"

" Sudah kubilang aku serius 'kan?,"

Ino terhenyak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng " Bohong."

" . . Ino,"

" Tidak mungkin, kau berbohong 'kan Shika ?,"

" . . . terserah kau sajalah, merepotkan,"

" Bohong! Pasti bohong 'kan?," kata Ino sembari menahan air matanya yang sudah mendesak ingin tumpah.

" Aah! Jangan berteriak di telingaku,"

" kau berbohong!," isaknya pelan " kau berbohong! kau berbohong! aku tau kamu pasti berbohong," kali ini pertahanan Ino runtuh, airmata turun menelusuri wajah cantiknya. Menyisakan jejak yang terlihat dipipi Ino.

" Baiklah," suara Shikamaru terdengar serak " anggap saja begitu. Sekarang dengarkan kebohonganku selanjutnya,"

" . . . ," Isakan Ino mulai menjadi. " A-apa?,"

" Yamanaka Ino," jeda sepuluh detik kemudian ". . . aku sangat mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

.

Seketika semua hal berubah menjadi buram dipandangan sang gadis.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

Sudah lebih dari empat hari, gadis Yamanaka itu menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Menolak makan dan berbicara pada siapapun, ia juga tak mau melakukan jadwal pemotretannya yang sudah terorganisir, padahal Ino tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai Model tanpa alasan dan keperluan yang mendesak. Tak ada yang tahu menahu sebab Ino menjadi seperti ini. Mereka semua mencemaskan keadaan Ino yang diluar dari kebiasaannya tersebut, dan hanya bisa berdoa semoga Ino baik-baik saja. Ino hanya mengatakan "Ayah, aku akan membatalkan pertunanganku," sebelum akhirnya mendekam didalam kamarnya. Mengabaikan Sai yang berusaha keras menghubunginya.

Yamanaka Ino bergelung didalam selimut tebalnya, ia meniadakan cahaya didalam ruangannya. Menyisakan gelap yang tak terjamah siapapun, hanya samar cahaya bulan yang menelusup melalui celah-celah ruang tidurnya tersebut. Kantung matanya tampak membengkak dan berwarna hitam, _aquamarine_ kebangaannya itu terlihat sendu. Sangat teramat sendu. Terlebih saat potongan memori merasuki benaknya.

 _" Yamanaka Ino . . . aku sangat mencintaimu,"_

Sejak dulu kata-kata itulah yang ia ingin dengar, namun bukan sekarang. Bukan saat ini.

Dulu. Dulu sekali. Sebelum Ino jatuh hati pada perhatian dan kebaikan Sai untuknya.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Shikamaru telah menjelaskan semuanya. Mengatakan tentang Temari yang sebenarnya tak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya. Mengatakan tentang hatinya yang telah di kuasai Ino sejak dulu. Mengatakan tentang betapa rindunya Shikamaru pada ' Langit-nya'. Mengatakan tentang betapa terlukanya Shikamaru selama ini.

Mengatakan semua omong kosong yang tak perlu padanya.

Airmata kembali tersuguh dibola mata Ino. Shikamaru baru mengakuinya sekarang, baru mengatakannya sekarang, baru saat semuanya sudah terlambat.

Dan Ino sungguh tak lagi membutuhkannya.

Mendadak pening menyerang kepalanya, ia mencengkram helaian pirangnya yang terasa kasar. Ia merintih kesakitan saat pening itu makin menyerang organnya yang terlalu memikirkan soal pria itu.

Sakit. Sesak. Semuanya terasa mencekiknya.

Dan ketika pandangannya mulai memudar saat itulah Ino merasakan suara Shikamaru yang mendekat padanya.

Dekat. Teramat dekat hingga kehangatan yang menyentuhnya ini bisa dirasakan seluruh indera tubuhnya secara nyata.

" INO ,"

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka mata indahnya yang telah tersembunyi selama hampir beberapa hari ini. Hal pertama kali yang ia dapati adalah langit–langit bercat putih tulang dan bau obat yang menusuk.

 _Positif_ , ia berada dirumah sakit. Bibir tipisnya menggumam pelan dan kemudian mendapati ada tangan seseorang yang tengah menggengam jemarinya dengan erat.

Sosok seorang pria yang tengah terlelap dalam mimpinya dengan damai dengan posisi setengah baring.

Sosok yang dirindukannya

Sosok seorang . . . Nara Shikamaru.

" Shika?," panggilnya –takut kalau-kalau yang dilihatnya hanyalah Ilusi optik semata. Shikamaru belum merespon sapaan Ino. Tangan lemah Ino berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Shikamaru dan bergerak menyapa helaian rambutnya yang tak diikat, turun menuju keningnya, lalu menelusuri garis wajahnya dengan gerakan halus dan berakhir menyentuh bibir tipis yang sering menggumamkan kata _mendokusai_ tersebut.

"Shi—shika," Ino menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang akan keluar agar tak membangunkan pria dihadapannya itu, sosok Shikamaru tak banyak berubah, mungkin yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda adalah raut wajahnya jauh lebih tegas dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, dan juga rambut hitam yang sekarang sedikit lebih pendek.

Dan mungkin—lagi—iris mata kelam yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam.

Eh? Apa?

Ino memekik pelan menatap sekeping _onyx_ dihadapannya.

"Shi—shika," ujarnya parau.

Shikamaru mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak dan menatap Ino dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Kau," ia menggaruk pipinya. "Kau sudah sadar?,"

Ino mengangguk pelan.

"O—oh ya ba—bagus," ucapnya terbata."apa kau ingin sesuatu?,"

Ino menggeleng lemah, wajahnya pucat namun terlihat lebih baik ketimbang hari pertama ia dibawa kerumah sakit dan beberapa detik kemudian terjadi keheningan yang kaku.

"Berapa lama aku disini, Shikamaru?," Ino bertanya dengan nada canggung.

Shikamaru membuang mukanya menghadap jendela. "Tiga hari," jawabnya pelan. "Dokter bilamg kau kekurangan cairan, tekanan darahmu menurun dan kamu juga _depresi_ ," ungkapnya pelan sembari membantu Ino untuk duduk bersandar dikepala kasur yang diselipi bantal empuk dengan nyaman.

"Dan karna siapa semua ini?," Gumaman pelan Ino membuat Shikamaru menghela napas, meskipun pelan ia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ino, maafkan aku,"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku juga salah, seharusnya aku tak mengikuti saran Sakura saat itu,"

"Aku lebih bersalah karna membiarkan semua ini berlarut—larut dan meninggalkanmu,"

"Tapi aku lebih bersalah karna merajuk dan mengabaikanmu tanpa penjelasan, Shika,"

"Aku jauh lebih bersalah karna melupakan ulangtahunmu, Ino,"

"Aku—Eh? Apa?,"

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil melihat mata Ino yang mendelik kepadanya. Jemari Shikamaru bergerak mengelus wajah cantik itu. Ino memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan kecil itu. Meskipun hubungan mereka dekat, mereka tak pernah seintim ini sebelumnya.

Shikamaru bergerak dan mencuri kecupan kecil dibibir manis itu. Hanya sekedar menempel. Sebuah kecupan lembut yang manis dan ia lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari paras ayunya.

"Shi—ka," cicitnya dengan suara kecil.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ino," ucapnya. Ino menganggukan kepalanya bingung.

"Lalu, kadoku dimana?," tanya Ino sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Shikamaru meraih telapak tangan Ino dan meletakannya tepat diatas organ yang berdetak tersebut.

"Ada disini," katanya "bukan hanya kado untuk tahun ini, namun juga untuk tahun–tahun berikutnya, sampai kita menua dah bahkan mati bersama," ujarnya. "Apa kau bersedia, Yamanaka Ino?,"

Ino melebarkan matanya terkejut.

Apakah ini mimpi?

Kalau iya tolong biarkan ia tertidur sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Tapi airmata yang menetes dipipinya ini nyatakan?

Debaran jantung yang ada didirinya ini nyatakan?

" Aku . . . ," Ino menangis lagi " Aku bersedia Nara Shikamaru ,"

Kalau dulu Ino menekan tombol ' Space ' hingga merentangkan banyak jarak. Kali ini Ino akan menekan tombol ' Backspace ' sebanyak mungkin hingga jarak itu ditiadakan oleh takdir Tuhan.

.

.

 **Owari.**

.

.

.

 **Omake.**

.

.

" Kau serius melepaskan Ino _huuhh_ Sai?,"

Sai menoleh kesisi kirinya, mendapati pria berambut pirang yang merupakan sahabat baiknya tersebut. Mereka berdua tengah memperhatikan dua sosok anak manusia didalam sana lewat jendela kaca ruangan tersebut.

" Apa boleh buatkan? Si Nara itu sampai bersujud dihadapanku. Lagipula ini untuk Ino. Wanita yang sangat aku cintai, Naruto ,"

" Pengorbananmu itu entah terlihat keren atau malah bodoh," balas Naruto sembari tertawa mengejek.

Keduanya kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke dalam ruangan segi empat itu dimana Shikamaru dan Ino kini terlihat kembali membagi kecupan. Sai berbalik dan melangkah pergi, tadinya ia bermiat menjenguk Ino, namun niatnya itu sudah pupus entah kemana.

"Apa aku mengencani Sakura saja ya?," tanya Sai lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, ia melirik raut wajah Naruto yang berubah memerah.

" Apa-apaan mulutmu itu hah?," kata Naruto gusar, sembari mensejajarkan langkah dengan Sai.

"Kenapa kau sewot begitu, Naruto? Kau 'kan pacarnya Hinata, bukan Sakura," ejek Sai kemudian.

"Tetap saja akh tak mengizinkanmu mendekati Sakura kalau hanya sebagai pelampiasan!," keukeh Naruto, Sai memutar bola matanya. "Dasar bodoh, lebih baik kau revisi perasaanmu dulu sebelum berpikir ingin bertunangan dengan Hinata,"

"Berengsek kau,Sai!,"

" Memang, traktir aku Naruto," ejek Sai kemudian.

" Yare, yare, dasar kau Sai, baiklah aku berbaik hati hari ini. Ayo ,"

Sai tertawa didalam rangkulan Naruto. Keduanya menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan diatas sana.

Ya. Ini semua lebih baik.

Karena hanya ' Awan ' lah yang sanggup menemani ' Langit '.

Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sai hanyalah sebuah ' Pelangi ' yang hanya mampu menghias ' Langit ' untuk sebentar saja. Ia tak bisa menghias untuk selamanya. Tidak seperti ' Awan ' yang mampu melakukannya setiap saat.

Sai tersenyum sembari berdoa didalam hatinya " Di kehidupan selanjutnya , akulah ' awanmu ' Yamanaka Ino."

.

.

.

.

 _Sebenarnya cerita ini punya satu sambungan lagi yang judulnya **Enter!** tapi peran utamanya disitu NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SaiHina. Floo masih belum yakin untuk publish cerita itu._

 _Okelah selamat menikmati!_

 **Samarinda, 16 January 2016**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 **Long Live ShikaIno!**


End file.
